


A Heart Worthy

by suzanami



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/pseuds/suzanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers his voice, she remembers how he protected her, how he fought alongside her, took the same wounds and pain as her. She remembers the feeling when she first met him, and when he first accepted her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> (I use the term Mashin instead of Rune-god for various reasons.) I've always really loved the premise of the Knight/Mashin relationship. I'm always interested in relationships like this that are hard to define. The series suggests a deep bond that goes beyond executing the Pillar, and I like exploring that. Also I've been having a lot of Fuu/Windam feelings lately. Enjoy.

It's the little brown pottery bowl she made in elementary school. It's been sitting on her dresser for years. She never thought much about it. She never put anything in it. She didn't wear much jewelry or own many little trinkets, so there was nothing for her to set inside of in it.

She keeps looking at it; it's distracting her from her textbook. She reads a few paragraphs before looking up across the room, her eyes and mind lingering on the bowl for nearly a minute before she pulls herself back to her studying. Finally she shuts the textbook and lets her mother know that she's going out.

It's early afternoon on a Sunday and the park is full of people. She ignores them, trying to clear her mind. There's a particular tree that she sometimes likes to read under, and there's less people in this area. She's about to sit, then changes her mind and awkwardly scrambles up into the branches, hoping that no one chooses this moment to pass by and see up her dress. Ferio's taught her well; she can climb trees without even scraping herself now.

She finds a branch that's nice and wide and she leans against the trunk, letting her feet dangle. She can see Tokyo Tower from here. She bites her lip, thinking again of putting something in that lumpy brown bowl.

There's a rustling just above her head and she looks up just in time to see a bird flying away. She stands, carefully balancing on the branch, and peeks upward. There's a nest. No eggs, just a few feathers. She hesitates. It would be awfully rude to just take something that doesn't belong to her. She is still considering when the bird returns, perching a few feet away on the branch. She stares at it, unmoving, and it stares back. It looks to the nest, then back at her, then back at the nest. She smiles, nods, and reaches in, taking a yellow feather.

She's inspired. She wanders around the pathway by the pond, finding white and dark green rocks. Anything that reminds her of him.

At home, she sets the rocks in the bowl and places the feather on top. She remembers the little white ceramic bird on her bookshelf, and sets it next to the bowl. It feels better. It feels right.

She stands there, just looking at it. She remembers his voice, she remembers how he protected her, how he fought alongside her, took the same wounds and pain as her. She remembers the feeling when she first met him, and when he first accepted her. Her throat tightens when she remembers how he comforted her in Fahren. She hugs her arms around herself. She misses him so much. The Knights haven't called on the Mashin since the battle for Pillar a year ago. They've visited Cephiro many times but have silently agreed not to bother the gods. She wonders if he, being some sort of divine being, can reach across worlds, if he could hear her now if she tried.

He called himself her patron once. She wonders if she could talk to him about the entrance exams that she's stressed over. Or about her future someday choice of staying in Cephiro. Or about that time Ferio made her so mad she nearly never spoke to him again. She wonders if he would care. He is a god, right? (He's a spirit at the very least) People talk to their gods about all kinds of things. Is he _her_ god? Very possibly, long ago, there were Magic Knights before them. Was there another wind Knight who he cared for? She feels a twinge of jealousy, possessiveness, at the idea.

Still, when she goes back to her books, she feels better. Less distracted, more complete.

The next time the girls go to Cephiro, Fuu brings one of the smooth white rocks in her pocket. It's almost shaped like an egg. She greets her friends and kisses Ferio before excusing herself to the outer gardens where she won't be disturbed. She hasn't told Hikaru and Umi; they might be angry with her for breaking their promise.

She palms the rock in her left hand, peering up at the sky. It's clear and blue and perfect. There's no floating shrine anymore, though. She's looked. She whispers his name, wishing with all her heart to see him again if that's his will, too. And she's whisked away through time and space, that forgotten familiar feeling. And she's standing in his presence (Rayearth and Selece are nowhere to be seen).

Her hands are shaking. She bows slightly, peering up at the enormous robot that towers over her. She feels safe and scared at the same time. “It's been a while,” she smiles, her eyes stinging.

“Fuu,” he booms.

Not her title, her name. It makes her chest swell. “I... I have missed you,” she murmurs, blushing. “It's very good to see you again.”

He's silent for a moment. Then, “The shrine is very nice. Thank you.”

And she lets herself cry from happiness.


End file.
